


Two moons, two lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Love Story, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short love story.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Two moons, two lovers

Purple and Gold, two moons dance.

Two lovers never meet face to face.

Words exchanged over text, allows each other to know their true feelings.


End file.
